The Teenage adventures of Megamind (Dastardly evil edition)
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: We all know what Megamind is like when he took the job as the Villain, but how did that happen? Why did Megamind skip his teenage years, was it because he used to aid Wayne or he just simply embarrassed that it might ruin his reputation as a super Villain? Takes place four years before the pre-movie comic prom dance off. MegaRox, Metro Man Megamind firendship
1. High School?

**Disclaimer :I do not own Megamind!**

Pre- Movie AU

The Teenage adventures of Megamind (Dastardly evil edition) Chapter 1 : High shool?

A small slim teenage boy with a large blue head stood by the high school doors hesitantly his hands, stretched out for the door handle as his hands trembled in fear. What if people did not like him ? What if they called him a freak or worse? What if Metro Dude tried to turn the student body against him like he did every year? He did not have to hack into the school database to know he was going to Metro High this was the biggest high school in the entire city.

It was a very slow morning in Metro City people were slowly waking from their comfortable beds getting ready to go back to their normal routine after a long weekend the of Metro festival. It was filled with toys, games, and thrill rides ,that would make even the most biggest adrenaline junkie fall to his knees. The young blue teen did not go though, he just sat in his cell tinkering with his latest invention ,that he had been working on for a few weeks .It was a watch that would allow him to come and go as he pleased, without people screaming or looking at him in an odd way because of his appearance.

"Sir, you have to go in eventually stop trying to make it harder then it is already the sooner you do... the sooner you can start making friends". His friend said he had always been their for him whenever he needed him. He was their he was the boy's lifeline. He was like a guitar solo in a rock song , helpful fantastic , practical and cool , he is like a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day after a long night of rain. He always puts him first and did what he thought was best for him, rather than think about himself .If it weren't for him he would probably had gone insane like the rest of the inmates that were forced to live in prison. The boy often sat around his cell thinking about what would have happened on that fateful day if he had not been knocked off course if he had landed in the mansion would he have turned out selfish like Metro Dude?

Metro Dude was the boy's long time rival he had everything that the boy wanted and more friends, respect from the city and a bed. Of course he would never admit that out-loud, the boy was looked up to by everyone as the town's hero and as the heir to the richest family in Metro boy had actually been inside the house once. Because Wayne aka Metro dude had invited their entire middle school in the eighth grade. It was not his finest hour ,considering that Metro dude had only invited him, so that he could humiliate him in front of the whole school, as he showed off to his army of mindless drones . Almost everything in their was gold and white with hide windows and a big pool in the backyard they even had their own golf course made of gold .The boy was not a big fan of golf.

In fact he would prefer inventing things in his cell any day, if it meant avoiding those dangerous looking clubs, but the Warden was a big fan of golf. And had asked him to go on a number of occasions he was sort of the boy's father figure. When he was younger he had almost called him dad; but had stopped himself, because no matter how much he wanted a father the Warden could never replace his real dad. Even if he had only known him for eight days.

"I know that Minion"! the boy said childishly while he folded his arms and then continued. its just... what if the other kids don't like me? what if I am wasting my time here? I had been rejected my whole life I do not know how much more I can take I maybe a alien but I still have fee-lings".

Minion smiled and put his big gorilla hand on his friend's slim shoulder and said" It is going to be fine the kids, are going to love you sir just be yourself okay show them what Megamind the incredibly handsome crimmal genius and master of all villainy can do ".

The boy smiled as took a deep breath and held it as he opened the doors to the school, and gasped as he looked around with child like amazement, the school was so big and clean! The more he roamed around the campus, the more he liked. Unlike most of the other schools he had been to this one kept it nice and simple. The colors were still white and gold but was painted other colors as well, the lockers were red with shining sliver combination locks, the floor was a magnificent sparking white, Megamind thought it was so clean; he could see his reflection staring back at him. Not a single speck of dirt or old stale food could be found in any corners of the school. This meant that this school had money it took a lot of fundraisers and budget to keep a school this spotless.

Megamind was so excited by what he saw that, he did not notice a lean blue eyed brunette with hair that went to her neck wearing a red sweatshirt with a small red backpack that had a R on it holding her schedule. Not paying attention the similar looking red headed girl chatting away unaware that the brown haired girl was not paying attention to where she was going .As she rammed into the boy's small slim, but muscular chest . They both collapsed on the ground their books and schedules falling down on the floor.

"Ow"! they both cried out in union, as they rubbed their foreheads tenderly trying to recover from being thrown on the red head that was speaking to the brown haired beauty gasped with shock and said,

"Oh my god Roxanne are you okay"! she asked as she rushed to her aid helping her up.

Roxanne groaned her sister had helped her up to fast, the room would not stop spinning, as she saw multiple images of her sister blurring in and out like a telescope that was not in focus. She pushed her sister away, and tried to hold herself up but it was no use ,she had fallen backwards towards the floor but someone had helped her up before she could collapse on the floor.

Roxanne opened her eyes and sighed with relief "Thank you ...that was really nice" Roxanne wanted to say more but as soon as she looked at her rescuer she gasped with amazement. He had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen . She was so caught up in his eyes ,that she did not notice that he had turned a deep shade of purple as he stared into hers they were so blue it was like looking at a rare sapphire diamond

He smiled and said nonchalantly "It was no problem". as he released the girl from his arms and set her down on the ground, turning so purple that he had to remind himself to breathe . As soon as he saw Roxanne smile at him his heart leapt in his chest . Megamind looked down at the ground shyly, he wanted to ask her if she wanted to hang out at , he would probably get rejected after all why would a gorgeous girl like Roxanne want to hang out with him.

Roxanne was flabbergasted by how modest the boy was and said, "Don't be so modest that was really amazing! You have really quick reflexes you are so nimble ! ".

Megamind smiled and said, "Thank you even I was shocked at how fast I came to your aid I do not normally rescue people that is usually Metro dush's- I mean dude's job".

Roxanne smiled and shook her head and said "Its about time someone called out that ham he drives me crazy and I hadn't even met the guy yet"!

Megamind raised an eyebrow at that response he had never heard of a girl that detested Metro Dude. In middle school, he heard the girls gossip about how hot he was in the lunch room, and sit their and sigh as they stare at him in class, the occasional mobbing of his personal space to try and grab a part of his body or to keep something of his as a prize like his sooth prefect hair.

"Oh really tell me why does he drive you crazy?" Megamind said seductively without even meaning to , Roxanne blushed a deep shade of red putting more empathizes on her small freckles that Megamind had just noticed and thought they were cute.

"He just seems like a guy that only cares about himself and only took the job of being hero so that the citizens of Metro can kiss up to him and that idiotic sparking smile of his! He just isn't my type I like a guy that has more brains than brawn, because I like to be challenged mentally I need something who can keep me on my toes ". Roxanne ranted her face still trying to recover from the blue boy's suave flirtatious voice he had used on her.

"Ahem". The redhead coughed making Megamind and Roxanne turn around immediately and blush with embarrassment they had forgotten that Roxanne's sister was still there .She was standing next to Minion who had his mouth wide open with shock, he had never seen his best friend act like that with a human girl or boy for so long; he just assumed he was not attracted to them. But, here he was talking to this human girl that he has only known for a few minutes as if he had known her for years.

Minion recovered from his shock and asked, "Sir are you alright? I was so worried."

Megamind rolled his eyes and said," I am fine Minion stop being a mommy fish I can handle myself".

"I know that sir but this campus is really big and I want to to make sure you are safe ". He said softly to his friend he looked over at the human girl and said

"Hello Miss nice to meet you". as he offered his hand to her Roxanne gasped with surprise at first it was not everyday she had come across a fish that spoke to her but she accepted it with a smile.

Suddenly someone brusted through the hall way doors, the sound of girls squealing and guys cheering could be heard through the halls as a tall muscular teen entered the school, he had evils like hair with a gold jacket with a giant M in the back ,with a plain white shirt with a big backpack thrown over his right shoulder, he had a whole gang of teens behind him with a smug look on his face as soon as he saw Megamind.

Megamind glared at him and said, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear".

Roxanne glared at him as well and walked over towards Megamind.

he smirked and said,

"Hello little buddy how was your summer I hope I did not humiliate you too badly".

Megamind glared at him and said, "Don't call me that, if I was really your buddy you would not have done that !I thought you had changed Wayne I thought you were trying to do what you want to instead of what everyone wanted you to do your a coward !"

.

That made Metro Dude's face fall he glared at Megamind and lifted him in the air and punched him in the face, causing his head to hit a locker the force was so strong that it caused a tent in the locker, before he fell down on the ground; one of his cheeks was now a deep purplish blue . Metro Dude smirked as he cracked his knuckles, Megamind covered his face with his hands, as he braced himself for another beat down. But Roxanne stepped in front of him making Metro Dude skid to a stop and punch the locker as he looked down at her with shock.

'Leave him alone you jerk"! Roxanne exclaimed as she stood bravely stretching her arms out protectively as she stood between Megamind and Metro Dude.

Metro Dude glared at her as he pulled his arm away from the locker "Why are you protecting him he is evil!

"Do you always listen to what your father tells you to do? or are you just simply thinking that, because you are a spoiled rich kid who thinks that he get whatever he wants! because his mommy and dad never told him no".

Metro dude frowned and said "He creates things that hurts the people around him and just look at him"! he said as he gestured to Megamind who was on his knees, looking at Roxanne with shock as he looked back and forth between Metro dude and Roxanne.

"So you think it is okay to bully someone just because they are different you are no hero! you always say you protect Metro city and protect ones in need but you are beating up one of your own, you should learn not to judge a book by its cover and look at its contents".

"Listen you seem like a smart girl, so I will warn you again this has nothing to do with you, he has been causing trouble and he has to be put to justice".

"He hasn't done anything you are just accusing him of doing something wrong so you can beat him up! in front of the student body you are just trying to score some brownie points with this school knowing that they do not like him !".

He shuttered in shock as he blushed embarrassment and Yelled,"That is not true he is evil!".

"You are the only one who is evil here leave him alone !".

"Roxanne what are you doing this guy can rip you into pieces just walk away ". her sister yelled

"No, I won't Sanne he helped out and I want to help him out too".

"So that your name Roxanne can I call you Roxie?"

"No "! Roxanne yelled out

"Whatever so Roxie can I ask you to step aside this does not concern you if you stick around Megamind you are going to get hurt he is bad news".

Megamind looked between Roxanne and Metro Dude he could not stand to see them fight any longer he shoved Roxanne out of the way and said,

"Roxanne run this does not concern you".

"But what about you"? She responded sadly

"I will be fine do not be fooled by appearances I maybe small but my body is ten times stronger then a humans " .

"I don't care I am not leaving you behind"

"Fine if you must stay stand aside I will dis-truct him"

"Do you mean distract"? Roxanne said blankly

"Potato tomato Potato tomato". Megmaind said

Roxanne rolled her eyes and smiled not even bothering to correct him this time as she looked over at the "hero" of Metro city.

Suddenly a whole crowd of students gathered to watch Megamind and Metro dude fight, the crowd cheered when Metro punched Megamind in the face, he smirked as Megamind hit the ground. But ,Megamind got up and glared at him. Metro dude frowned and began to through a around of punches towards Megamind. But Megamind dogged them all, He did not lift a finger on Metro Dude all he did was rely on his wits to know when to doge his blows.

The fact that Megamind had dogged his blows, had made Metro dude more pissed off than before ,he knew what he was doing was considered wrong but he did not care. He had a bad fight with his father before entering the school ,about how he had to try harder; if he wanted to be greatest hero Metro had ever seen . But, to do it he must teach the villain a lesson or else he would not be respected by the people if he has soft spot for the villain .

He was sick and tired of his father judging him, no matter how hard he tried he was not good enough for his father. All he wanted was his father to look his way;instead of ignoring him and working all day. The only time his father acknowledged his existence is when he made a mistake, he had to be prefect all the time. Or else he will never get anything that he wanted. He wanted to protect the city and if his father says Megamind is evil he must be right?

The more time past the more beat up Megamind got, Roxanne looked away when she saw how beat up he had become. The fight had only lasted ten minutes .But with how badly he was hurt, it look like two hours have crowd cheered for their hero to finish job and to beat him senseless. Roxanne felt disgusted at how cruel people could be beating up a kid because he was different and labeling him as evil because he was different than everyone else.

Megamind held himself up, as he glared at his rival breathlessly he looked like he just got in a fight with a vicious guard dog. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, he was bleeding out of the sides of his mouth, and some of his bones were broken. But, he knew their was nothing he could do, He looked down at the ground ,as the crowd continued to cheer for their hero to stop the city's bad boy as he threw another punch.

"What the heck is going on here?! "?

Everyone turned around to see a tall slim man appear on the scene, he had deep blue eyes with sandy blonde hair and a slim mustache and a hard expression on his youthful face. He glanced over at Megamind sympathetically and offered out his hand, to the poor boy Megamind was so hurt when he went to grab the man's hand it quivered, as the man pulled Megamind up he glared at Metro Dude and said,

"In my office now". !

Metro dude watched the scene with shock "But he's evil he must have brainwashed you or something".

" I have known this boy his whole life and I assure he has done no such thing".

He shook his head as at Metro dude and added

"You should should be ashamed of yourself you call yourself the defender of Metro city and you act like this?!".

Everyone was so focused on the Man, they did not notice a girl with a plaid shirt and deep green eyes, enter the high school she had gold backpack with a giant M in green with a headband with M on it as well.

"I made it Metro high". she said with thick Irish accident

Meanwhile Metro Dude was supporting Megamind carrying one of his arms over his shoulder, Megamind's head was looking down at the ground sadly as he groaned in pain using his free arm to clutch his broken ribs.

Metro Dude was tired of the silence that had been occurring for the past five minutes as they halls towards the principals office and said,

"You shouldn't do that".

Megamind lifted his confusion and said "Whut?"

"My mother taught me this, take slow breaths if you breathe in too much you are going to make your ribs hurt more".

Megamind looked him with said "Thanks? unsure how to respond to his rivals uncharacteristic concern for well being.

Megamind swallowed and said "I do not not mean to sound rude but why do care all the sudden? after you all you are the one who did this to me".

Metro Dude frowned and muttered "My Dad told me to".

"Whut I couldn't hear you not everyone has super hearing like you Wayne can you repeat that"?! he said as he brought his free arm up to his ear inching closer towards Metro dude with confusion

"My Dad told me too alright". !

Megamind winched in pain at the frequency of Metro dude's voice and exclaimed "Ouch! geez you did not have to yell I was just asking Mr. goody two shoes".

"Don't call me that" !

"Don't call me evil then" !

"I call can call you whatever I want I promise I will do anything I can to stop you because justice never rests"!

"It does when the sleeping pill of evil enters you system!"

"Not if the caffeine of justice stops it ".

"Yes but the migraine off evil can capture you within clutches!"

Ah, but the aspirin of justice will heal my pain!

"Not if the stop watch of evil interferes with your plans"

Metro dude shutters and blushes with embarrassment because he could not come up with anything and then says "Oh, well Shut up".

"I will win this around justice nut".

"Yeah Yeah whatever you say ...Blueberry"

Megamind gasps "You did not"! he said dramatically

"I did"

Suddenly They both get smacked across the head as the man rolled his eyes and says

"Cut it out you two".

Metro Dude and Megmaind glared at each other and looked away

"Justice nut". Megamind muttered under his breath

"Blueberry ".Metro Dude muttered back

end of chapter 1


	2. Confronting your Goody-two shoes nemesis

**Disclaimer : I do not own Megamind **

Teenage adventures of Megamind (Dastardly evil edition)

Chapter 2: Confronting your Goody- two shoes nemesis, while evilly stalking the girl of your dreams, ...while eating doughnuts

Roxanne frowned as she watched the two get escorted towards the principal's office her mother was a reporter, so she knew the Warden and his brother for some time now, however Megamind was new to her; whenever she talked to the Warden he was never present in same room. It made sense with his abnormal appearance, it would surely drive her mother way her father would have cared less, and her sister has some kind of crush on the blue alien; and would talk about him constantly sometimes Roxanne wished that her sister had off switch.

Sadly that is impossible her sister never stops talking she even talks in her sleep. As a result of her crush on said alien had influenced her greatly causing her to have a devious knack of getting to trouble as well making her the odd one in the family her parents do not really pay attention to Sanne.

Giving her the perfect opportunity to drive Roxanne crazy as the oldest she had the responsibility of looking after Sanne, she cannot count how many times She had to clean up after Sanne's messes, Today was no different Roxanne rolled her eyes and walked up to her sister and asked,

"Sanne how did Metro Dude know where to find Megamind"?!

Sanne looked at Roxanne blankly, as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know I swear it wasn't me this time! The guy has X ray vision for crying out loud, I am sure he used it to find Megamind through the campus. Besides even if I wanted to prank Megamind; I couldn't because he is so handsome isn't he god I could get kidnapped by those exotic green eyes all day long". She swooned

Roxanne rolled her eyes and put in her headphones, as she turned on her walker and pulled out her Ac/DC mixed tape, the Warden gave her for her fourteenth birthday, to drown out her sister's talking. She sighed contently, as she watched her sister's loud mouth turn into: Exploding melodies, guitar shredding, the singer's booming voice entering her ear drums. As she walked through the halls of the school .Her head bumming to the music as she mouthed the words to the music. She glanced over at her sister still blabbing on, not even noticing that Roxanne had put her headphones on; and could no longer hear her .

Roxanne had become accustomed to situations like this, frequently and had adopted the ability to lip read. Every now and then her sister would glance over, to see what Roxanne's reaction or thoughts were . Roxanne would answer the questions with the shortest answers as possible. Roxanne loved her sister and would do anything to help her but after today's events she needed to cool off Metro dude was glad he was invulnerable or else she would smack upside his egotistical thick head of his.

Sanne was about to ask Roxanne another question when she noticed that her sister had her walker on full blast trying to drown her out again and lowered her headphones to her neck and whispered to her sister ,

"Admit it you thought he was cute that is why you helped him".

Roxanne sighed her sister had figured it out a lot quicker than last time she only got to listen to her tape for ten minutes this time last time it took Sanne two full hours to figure out that Roxanne had not been listening to a word she was saying.

She had expected her to have a million questions running through her mind but the one she had said was not even close her top ten. Roxanne paused, her tape and blushed while she looked at her sister said, "

"I was just helping him out because he helped me up and I wanted to return a favor".

Sanne smirked evilly as she tried to suppress a crackle that wanted break through her throat but cleared her throat and said, "Oh come on you guys had some chemistry going you had stared into each other's eyes for ten minutes before he finally set you down"!

Roxanne blushed and said "I was just fascinated by his eyes that's all". Was her sister right? had they really been staring at each other for ten minutes to her, she felt like time did not matter, all that mattered was her and Megamind ;for some reason it felt right but she was not about to be the damsel and distress in this story.

Roxanne tried to convince herself it was a one time thing that she was never going to assist the city's bad boy again ,that they would go their separate ways, and she would not have to worry about being caught in the fight of good versus evil again. It was none of her business anyways but Roxanne knew that she was wrong. Deep inside Roxanne was worried, they had been gone awful long time the crowd had dispirits as soon as the principal Terrence Warden had come on the scene and had taken Metro Dude and Megamind.

Roxanne frowned and thought _Come on Roxanne Ritchi get it together you do not want to break your sister's heart she has a huge crush on Megamind it would be wrong if I swooped in and stole him._

Suddenly an image of the bad blue boy came into her mind he was smiling shyly at her wearing a black tux while a cheesy slow dance beat played in the back ground he held his hand out to hers and said,

"Roxanne please go out with me "?

Roxanne gasped with shock as she shook her head and the image disappeared, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment at that small fantasy of Megamind that she just had.

Sanne smirked and said," You know Roxanne it is okay if you like him, I am sure he would like you better anyway I do not seem like Megamind's usual type".

Roxanne frowned and said "And you think I Am why?"

Sanne frowned and said, "Come on Roxy think about it I do not think the resident bad boy would rescue just any old girl that he found in the campus, plus I could see it in his eyes, I think he wanted to kiss you who knows what could have happened if I hadn't stepped in".

Roxanne blushed and thought _A part of me wished you didn't _ and then said "Why are you pushing me with Megamind I thought you liked him".

Sanne smiled and said "I do it is just he is more like a guilty obsession then a real love connection, I think the guy is hot but I'm not gonna try and and date him if he does not want to date me it would be immoral."

Roxanne frowned and said "I guess so I just don't know if I Am ready for a boyfriend so far the only guys that are interested in me are creeps like that guy that went to junior high with us Hal Stewart".

Sanne blushed and the thought of Hal and then said, "I find the fact that he chased after you like a lost puppy was cute".

Roxanne stared at her sister like she grew a second head and said,

"It was NOT cute that guy had some serious issues he did not know how to take a hint"

Sanne glared at her sister and said, "Hal has aspergers Roxanne "

Roxanne looked at her as if she had misheard her "I am sorry what?"

" Asperger is a social disorder that impacts their ability to identify social cues and nonverbal communication, some times people with aspergers have a odd way of talking ,making the person having the conversation to feel awkward, by their phrasing . Although it is not a clear symptom they say that a lot of people with asperger are quite clumsy and when they are obsessed over something it is all they think about that all the time that is why he was like that with you Roxanne". Sanne explained

Roxanne looked over at Sanne and said, "Wow I never thought if it that way maybe I should be nicer to him when he asks me out and try to put in a nicer way and try to accept his requests to hang out from now on".

Sanne smiled and said, "You should sis he a nice guy, he deserves to be treated better then he is".

Roxanne smirked as she playful pushed her sister and said,

"Yeah whatever you say sis I think you like him".

The tables had turned as Sanne blushed and thought of his hazel eyes and his chubby cheeks filled with freckles and his shining white teeth.

She had only met him once on the bus they had talked about games and shared each other's cheat codes and then she went with him to his house where they played super Mario bros and eating chips and dip with two bottles of coke cola. Afterwards they played a game of truth or dare and she found out about him having asperger and he found out about her being pushed aside because of Roxanne.

After that she had zapped him with her forget me gun and had implanted fake memories of her with memories of Roxanne it was better that way .Because if Hal hung out with her more he will find out her secret. She had never told Roxanne either when she came home that night she went straight to her room and locked the door.

Sanne shrugged and said, "He is alright I do not know if he is my type".she said as she tried to fight the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

Roxanne smiled Roxanne was the oldest of five children Sanne was her twin sister and she loved her very much and wanted to support her in anyway she can her other sisters Rachel, Rita, Melody always tease Sanne for being different but she liked her sister's unique qualities .Sanne is the only one the family that can beat their father in a video game, She always was a great photographer, and was great a debates she would make a great lawyer someday ,with Sanne's hotheaded temper and her stubbornness she is sure to win all her cases.

Roxanne and Sanne went up to the office to get their combination passwords for their lockers and then through the hallways again to find them.

Roxanne glanced up at her new locker with a smile ,it was one of the top ones Roxanne examined the locker and then glanced down at the slip of paper and began to turn the lock after five seconds of looking at the slip the lock clicked .Roxanne had began to put her tape recorder, notebook and textbooks inside her locker.

Sanne glared at her lock with frustration, as she tried to shake it around to see if that would get it open, Sanne sucked at combination locks mom and dad had put all her video games inside of a combination locker when she got in serious trouble knowing that Sanne's admit at opening it will be futile Sanne banged her head against the locker with frustration Roxanne shook her head and then said,

"Do you need help?"

Sanne blushed and said, "No". while she pouted and looked away with embarrassment

"Are you sure Sanne because you know as your sister I'm always here to help you".

Sanne smirked and said "Roxanne please I Am a super genius I do not think a conbin-nu-tion lock with be no problem for me". Sanne cursed herself when she had slipped up again, no body but their parents knows about her secret not even Roxanne .And she was planning on keeping it that way she needed to go back to her speech therapist again.

Roxanne looked at her with confusion and said "I think you are obsessing over Megamind too much sis you are starting to mispronounce your words like him its combination lock".

Sanne sweated nervously and nodded "Yes, I need to focus my mind on something else for a while you help with the lock I will be right back". as she glanced down at her necklace as it glowed softly and gasped _Oh no my time is almost up I need to charge it again!_

"Why I thought you said"-

"Never mind what I said Roxanne I need to use.. the bathroom !"

"Okay here let me take your backpack so I can put your stuff inside". Roxanne instructed

"No!"

Roxanne looked at Sanne with confusion "Are you okay?".

Suddenly Sanne's necklace started to blink and Sanne glanced down in horror and said "No time to explain I go to really bad bye"! she quickly as she grabbed her backpack and started to make a run for it before Roxanne starts to get suspicious and follow her.

Roxanne shook her head and said "That was weird ...Oh well that's Sanne for you". she said as pulled out more stuff from her backpack and then looked down at her schedule. Suddenly Roxanne noticed Sanne's camera laying on the ground, she picked up as a sigh escaped from her lips and noticed a photo was sticking out of its slot.

Roxanne looked down and thought_ When did she take a picture? _Roxanne was so focused on the confrontation between Metro dude and Megamind she did not notice. She pulled it out of the slot and blushed. It was a picture of Megamind holding her bridal style, as they blushed looking into each other's eyes. Had she really been so caught up in staring at Megamind's eyes when he helped her that she did not notice her sister had taken a picture?

Suddenly Roxanne looked down at the ground and noticed that three other pictures laid on the ground and looked at them.

The first one was of Roxanne when she had stepped in front of Metro dude her arms sketched out as she glared at him with determination She smirked when she saw Megamind flushed purple cheeks and his wide green eyes looking at her with shock.

The second one was when she was yelled at Metro dude as she gave her speech about his reason for teasing Megamind.

The last one was of Megamind dogging Metro dude's blows with a glint of devious intelligence in his green eyes as he smirked at him evading his blows.

Roxanne was shocked to realize she was not angry in the slightest that Sanne had taken the photos and and decided to tape them to her locker She looked over at Megamind devious smirk one last time before shutting her locker.

Megamind and Metro dude sat in the principal's office in silence as Terrance Warren stared blankly at the juvenile teens one eyebrow raised with suspicion and wonder as he looked between the two wondering why they fought all the time, with Metro dude's brawn and Megamind's brain they could protect the city but instead they would rather start a war then seek diplomacy.

Terrance thought that the boys acted more like brothers than arch enemies from what his brother John had told him, Wayne Scott aka Metro dude teases Megamind, and beats up anyone else who tries to tease him in the end, the worse they get at the end of the day is a few bruises and , lately their battles had gotten to out of hand the more Megamind and Metro Dude fought the more dangerous it got.

Thankfully Megamind always makes sure nobody gets hurt ,Megamind was a brilliant boy he had this child like innocence and the most creative spark he had seen anyone display, he could be designing for NASA but would rather build tricked out robot suits with spikes blasting AC/DC then live up his true potential. Every other day the battles would not bother him sometimes he found them rather amusing but today was different, they had almost risked the life of the daughter of one of his closest friends, not only that but they had started a fight on the first day of school not even a week and the boys go at it.

Terrance clear his throat and said, "I need you to explain yourselves now what possessed you to act that way? Not even a week and you guys are already risking the lives of your classmates! I do not know how it worked in junior high but this will not be tolerated in my school".

"He started it " they both yelled in unison and then immediately turned to glare at each other as they slammed their foreheads together and snarled at each other like they were wild animals defending their territory.

"Blueberry stop it'" Metro dude spat as he raised his fist at the small alien who just scoffed and pointed his De gun at Metro Dude's head he may be invulnerable but he can still dehydrate him into a cube and Wayne knew that and lowered his fist and continued to glare at him.

"You stop it justice nut"! Megamind snapped as he almost lowered his gun and glared at him.

"You guys stop fighting right now you are giving a headache Sit down now Metro dude you start first ". said Terrance

They looked over at principal Warren with shock and immediately sat down and glanced back at each other with worry wondering what was going to happen to them.

"Well he start the fight because his evil and I have a right to put him in jail as the Metro city's hero" said Metro dude as he flashed a sparking grin over at the principal. Who just scoffed and rolled his eyes not even phased by the boy's charm like everyone else in Metro city. Which shocked him usually the teachers and staff believed him right away as soon as he flashed his charming smile at them not this principal he meant business.

"You have no right to pass the judgment in this school Wayne Scott that the staffs job you are just an ordinary student here in my school". said Terrance

"What did you say do you know who you talk to"! Metro dude Yelled with anger

"Yeah the egotistical young man that wants everyone to love him so he buy their love and beat Megamind when he has done nothing wrong"! said Terrance

"Yeah whatever he evil he must have brainwashed you and Roxanne before you came here so you can be on his side after all a freak like him will never have real friends but that stupid fish of his "! said Metro dude spat as he pointed at Megamind who looked at Wayne with shock and looked down at the ground sadly at that comment .Metro dude was taken back by the boy's behavior, he did not even try to hide his pain this time with witty banter, Megamind looked broken he glared at Metro Dude and then looked away from him with betrayal.

He had thought that Metro dude had changed but he was only concerned so he could score brownie points with the principal he should have known a leopard never changes its spots and neither will Wayne. It was their destiny to fight not to be friends.

"Well Megamind go ahead son what what is you side said Terrance smoothly towards him as he got up from his seat and then grabbed the empty chair next to Megamind and sat down next him as he rested his hands on the boy's shoulders Megamind shot up with surprise by the sudden contact and then looked up at the principal.

Metro dude looked over at the blue alien with shock and blinked three times and then looked again, to make sure he was not seeing things, no he was not dreaming. Megamind the city's bad boy the incredibly handsome crimmal genius and master or all villainy, the closed off alien with the tough social shell. Was crying and worst of all it was all his fault.

Metro dude frowned as the behavior he had came back and thought,

_I'm the biggest jerk on the planet just because I look more human than he does not mean I'm not just as much as freak, as he is. I guess I was afraid to admit that Roxie was right about me, my mother had smothered me with affection and gave me all that I wanted, while my father just read the paper all the time. I think the reason why I'm so mean to Megamind is because I want him to be my friend but I do not know how to make friends. _

"Well I was walking and I bump into Miss Ritchi and Metro dude walk up and start to fight me and Miss Ritchi tried to stop the fight ". said Megamind as he wiped his eyes and glanced up at Metro Dude who looked over at him with shock and guilt but Megamind scoffed and turned away.

"Well Megamind that is quite a story but I believe you Metro dude you get detention". said Terrance

"Yes the justice nut got detention"! said Megamind as Megamind fist pumped into the air.

"Why are you so happy Megamind ? You have detention as well you are just at fault as Wayne is . These battles are getting off hand fast and I have no intention on you two are young adults so act like one I'm sentencing you to four months of detention that should be enough time for you to finally become friends".

"WHAT". ! They both shouted in union

"Me become friends with him the guy who ruined my life never" ! Megamind yelled

"No way I am I spending four whole months with you!" Metro dude said coldly

"You took the words right out of my mouth Justice nut!"

"Shut up"! Terrance yelled causing the rivals to turn their heads towards the principal and quickly sit down and look at him he smirked and said

"That's better I figured you guys would act like this so I had hand picked a student to watch you guys to make sure you behave".

"You can come in now". he added happily as Megamind and Metro dude watched the back room door open with anticipation and fear. What if the student in charge of watching them was really mean them what if the student was only taking the job to make fun of Megamind? What if it was a Metro fangirl Wayne was tired of all the shirking it hurt his super hearing.

As the door squeaked open Megamind shoot up immediately he could only see the students back but he had no doubt about who it was red hoodie R backpack brown hair as the figure turned around to reveal her deep baby blue eyes. It was Roxanne.

"Good Morning Roxanne I hope that the trip here from your locker did not take too long"

"No it was fine Terrance, You know I will try my best at making sure they behave but I Am not making any promises".

"I do not care if they fight just as long as it does not endanger their classmates or anyone else on campus if they get like that please take them outside I do not want any property damage in this school".

"Okay understood".

"Are you sure you want to take this job they have been a handful to deal with even for me anymore of them shouting and I would have blown a fuse".

"I understand the risks and I am willing do whatever it takes to make sure they behave".

"Good Miss Ritchi, I know you would not have taken the job unless you were willing to put up with their egotistical attitudes and cheesy one liners that are so corny they should be served on movie theater popcorn".

Megamind looked at him with confusion and said "Mr. Warren what does Popped Corn have to do with this?"

Roxanne smiled over at him trying to resist the urge to giggle at his childlike nativity.

Even Metro dude smiled and shook his head at Megamind's comment as he recalled his attempt at trying to get his classmates to like him by making popcorn only for the invention to blow up in his face.

Terrence smiled at the Trio as they began to talk amongst themselves trying to apologize to each other for their conformation in the hallway, He looked up at the clock classes start in twelve minutes, he might has well hand Megamind his schedule so he could be on his way .The original principal had neglected giving Megamind a class schedule because he figured that Megamind would not show up to his classes anyway.

Not only that but the principal had been racist towards the lovable blue alien and had planned to expel him before he got to go the school! Because he did not want his students to get distracted by the boys 'hideous appearance', luckily his brother John had a undercover cop worked as the assistant principal and had told his brother about it.

Terrance was working at a another school at the time but was about to leave the school so he could be closer to his brother when he got the call about the principal he was furious the man did not even try to give Megamind a chance! He was tired of Metro treating his nephew like crap so he took the job in hopes that Megamind will get over this villain phase and finally move on.

Terrance banged his fist on his desk and said "Oh Yeah ! I almost forgot Megs here is your schedule, due to the previous principal being removed from his office ,our staff did not have enough time to give you your schedule. Here you go I hope you like your classes if you have problem with any of them let me know okay".

Megamind turned towards Principal Warren and smiled respectfully at the man as he took his schedule and looked down at the piece of paper and gasped "Roxanne Wayne can I see your shed-ules real quick".

Metro dude looked at him and said "Do you mean shedule?"

"What_uver _just let me see it "! Megamind said with frustration

Metro dude and Roxanne sighed they did not even bother trying to correct Megamind's mispronunciation of Whatever and pulled out their schedules.

Megamind smirked and said, "Just what I thought we have the same classes look !" He said as he pointed to his schedule and compared it to Metro dude's and Roxanne's.

Roxanne smiled over at the Principal and said "You just did this didn't you I heard about how the previous principal got booted out of office for trying to expel Megamind before the year even started ".

Terrance smiled and said ,"You are as sharp as ever Roxanne I want you and Wayne to protect him for me Minion will do what he can but I want you do your part in making sure Megamind is safe".

Megamind scoffed and said "I can take care of myself Uncle ".

Metro dude and Roxanne's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets,

"Uncle!

Megamind frowned and said, "My uncles in prison are not my only uncles you know the Warren adopted me when I crashed into prison my full name is Mace Mind Warren". he said as he pulled out his high school ID and pointed to his full name.

Metro dude looked over at the principals name plate and gasped Your Terrance Warren you aided my father in closing down the school house

Megamind looked over at Metro Dude with confusion He was aware that the schoolhouse had been shut down but hearing that the Scott family had a hand in it was news to him.

Terrance nodded and said, "Yes is a well respected man in Metro and also happens to be a friend of mine in fact My brother, Roxanne's mother and your dad and I went to high school together so I was able to pull a few strings .Needless to say he was reluctant to do at first as he tried to convince me that Megamind was a bad child and deserved everything that his classmates and his teacher could dish out".

Megamind frowned and looked down at the ground sadly.

Metro Dude looked over at his rival sympathetically he had tried to get his father to listen countless times ,but he would never listen stating that Megamind lives in prison and is from another planet so he must be bad, nobody goes to prison for no reason. Even Metro dude was starting to have doubts about the boy's evilness, but he wanted to keep his reputation in the spotlight; if his classmates found out he was hanging out with Megamind ,he would automatically be labeled or judged by the student body .

He was so used to be praised that he was afraid of befriending the one person in the entire planet, who probably understood him better than anyone else possibly could.

Because no matter how human he looked he was still just as alien as Megamind he did not that he was at first he had learned about it in the sixth grade he came home from junior high to see his mother on the couch sitting next to his father and they explained everything .Learning the truth made Wayne realize how mean he was to Megamind. He really wanted to help the little guy, but couldn't his father told him to stay away from Megamind and so he did.

He only ever approached the boy to make fun of him to make him feel bad because if he did he knew that if living in prison did not turn him bad then nothing ever could. He wanted Megamind to be strong so he kept pushing the blue boy in hopes that he would learn to fight back against the abuse Metro puts him under and he did.

In away he had become closer to Megamind by becoming enemies with him, in a way they were friends he would beat up anyone else who treated him, and Megamind would help him with his homework sometimes when nobody else was around they had hung out, in junior high. Megamind was very good at telling stories had told him he should become a writer only to have Megamind burst out in laughter and continue to teach him math.

His dad was a very strong and brave man not very many people have seen him crumple on his knees and admit defeat, so what did Terence to do his father that made him change his mind? After all his dad had bought the schoolhouse and payed the teacher to be mean to Megamind, she had transferred over to this high school; The Warren wanted to remove her teaching license, but Terrance said he had a better idea and they transferred her over to Metro high. He did not want her to come a problem again but if she was still teaching here she might be.

"What did you do to change his mind? ". Metro dude said bluntly causing Roxanne and Megamind to stare at him Terrance looked over at him with such intensity he was afraid that if he did not have invulnerability he might curl up in a ball and cry. This man was down right scary.

Roxanne and Megamind were just as curious as Wayne but did not want to intrude any further in the issue then they already did, and the fact that He had said so bluntly did not help much either. The room grew quiet all that could be heard was the distant hum of the Principal's computer and the sound of the copier machines printing in the other room.

Why do you want to know so bad? Terrance asked as he curled his lips into a devious smirk as he clicked his pen on and off as he looked over at Metro Dude who gulped and said,

"I don't know I just do?" He said cautiously as if he said the wrong thing he would be cleaning gum off ground in the school for months.

" Fine, I will tell you I threatened to strip away his money and power over Scott industries and him being the greedy self bastard he is did not want to see his money and hard work go down the drain and he signed the contract". He said

Roxanne Megamind and Metro dude glanced over at each other and back at the principal and gulped Their principal was cool, but scary if their was one thing they do not want to do, is upset Terrance warren. Knowing that he brought the most influential man in Metro city to his knees.

Terrance smirked he loved scaring the students, It was fun to mess around with them he glanced up at the clock and said,

"You kids should get going class starts in ten minutes ,Welcome to Metro high ".

"Welcome to Metro High?! Honestly the nerve of that guy who does he think he is trying to tell us all what do, he is not the boss of me"! Megamind declared as he raised his left arm in protest as he walked with Minion down the halls of the school looking for his first class.

"Well sir he is the principal regardless if he is your uncle or not he is still in control of the whole school". Minion pointed out

"Don't be ridiculous Minion the principal is not the one pulling the strings the ones in the higher up are the board members, it is their job to make sure that the principal does his job ,which is to make sure we turn into mindless drones working for the man for the rest of our lives I want no part of it!". Megamind ranted

"Whatever you say sir". Minon said he hated when sir got like this he knew it was his job to support whatever Megamind did, but sometimes Megamind was hard to get along with because he thought that everything has to go his way all the time, for once Minion wished that instead of wasting their time trying to destroy Metro Dude over some childhood playground fight. That they could hang out and eat donuts and study so they could have a better future. But whenever he suggest they do something different Megamind does not even listen.

Suddenly something caught Minion' eye he saw a teenage girl with cherry red hair running down the halls in a hurry her bright blue eyes looking wildly for something

"Sir isn't that Roxanne's sister?!" Minion pointed out

Megamind snapped out of his rant and said "Huh? Yes I believe it is she must be looking for Roxanne if we follow her we find Roxanne thank you, you fantastic fish you!"

"By the way sir while you were talking in the principal's office I went out and bought these from the doughnut place across the street",

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you Minion".

Megamind and Minion tailed Sanne as she walked through the hall headphones on her ears, as she bobbed her head to the music oblivious to what was going on around her, her eyes gazing down at a cheesy romantic novel, Megamind winched when she let out a squeal, when it got to a super romantic part in the book. Her mouth wide with excitement, Megamind cover his ears put on his headphones and played AC/DC. Everybody look at Sanne with confusion and Sanne tried contain her excitement.

As Sanne continued down the halls Megamind and Minion tiptoed behind her, every time she stopped. They would stop, every time she began to look up, Megamind would pull out the school newspaper and pretend he was reading it, to keep her from getting suspicious as he looked over his shoulder and watched as she looked down at her necklace as it glowed softly against her neck. She smiled as she rubbed the necklace with her fingers feeling the smooth cold rock on her hands.

Sanne was so fascinated by the beauty of her necklace that she did not notice a chubby red haired boy running down the halls at top speed, as he went back at forth between his phone and his schedule with worry, he had no idea where any of his classes are. He did not want to be late on the first day of school and classes start in five minutes! When he looked back up he gasped when he noticed a red haired girl reading a book as she walked slowly around the halls. He tried to stop but he was going to fast, he was so fixated on trying to stop, he did not notice the caution wet floor sign and had slipped and fell on top of the red haired girl.

His phone and schedule went flying onto the floor her book fell right out of her hands onto the floor.

"Ouch"! They said in union

"What the hell is your problem watch where you are going". ! Sanne snapped as she rubbed her forehead as she winced in pain her eyes opened once again. She stood up and looked down at her wet clothes with anger this was her favorite outfit too! Sanne wore a simple black sweatshirt she had left it unzipped, she had dark blue jeans with a red shirt with pacman on it her red hair pulled back with a headband to keep her bangs from getting in the way.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make sure I was not late, you know I was not the only one who wasn't paying attention maybe if you were not reading that cheesy romantic story you would have been able to see me coming".

Sanne gasped at the voice, she turned around and looked into the boy's eyes and blushed_, It is him! What should I do? what should I say? Oh man I'm getting butterflies!_ she thought nervously

"Umm are you okay the look on your face is staring to creep me out".

Sanne blushed and said, "Sorry, here let me get your phone and schedule it is kinda my fault it happened".

The boy watched as the girl bent down and then tripped and fell on her untied shoelaces that had came undone when they slipped and fell on each other. The boy smiled as he shook his head and offered his hand out to her Sanne blushed and grabbed his hand and dusted herself off.

"You blush a lot, is it too hot in here or something or are you just weird" he remarked

Sanne smiled and said, "I guess it is a little bit of both, sorry where are my manners Sanne Ritchi".

The boy smiled and said, "Hal Stewart, here let me help you with your stuff it is the least I can do".

"So do you know Roxanne Ritchi"?

Sanne frowned and thought, W_hy is always about Roxanne? _

"Yeah, She's my sister".

"Wow that's like totally awesome, Roxanne is the best not only is she unbelievably hot, but she is also kind hearted and fierce you know".

"I guess ". She said sadly as she pushed her bangs aside and looked up at him.

"I guess" ? He echoed skeptically

"It's just, people always talk about how amazing she is, that they forget all about me even my mom and dad do not look at me the way they look at Roxanne".

Hal frowned and thought _I don't know how that feels _he bitterly it is so hard to get a girlfriend when Metro Dude manages to bag every girl in the whole city.

Megamind and Minion looked down at the ground at Sanne's speech this was wrong who were they to intrude on Sanne's life Megamind knew that Roxanne was probably in the library preparing for his detention with Metro Dude anyway. Megamind and Minion were sitting down on the floor up against one of the lockers on the far corner, making anyone who passed by stare at them oddly as they continued down their class. But, Minion and Megamind did not care they just laid up against the lockers glancing over at Sanne who obviously liked the weird creepy nerd that had been following Roxanne Hal Stewart.

Megamind stared blankly as he thought back to Sanne's speech back in Junior high Megamind thought she was just some weird creepy girl that followed him around like a lost puppy dog left in the rain, Had people really pushed the poor redhead away for Roxanne. Had they really overlooked her Sanne was just as pretty and capacitating as Roxanne. But Megamind still liked Roxanne, because their is one thing Roxanne has that Sanne doesn't confidence. Roxanne was confidence in herself and what she did she drived to be as best as she can never quits trying to find answers just like him.

Megamind was about leave when he heard a familiar voice call out in the distance in the hall way, turned around and froze.

"Sanne there you are, I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm fine sis, I may be a little wet and sweaty but I'm fine thanks to Hal". Sanne said with a smile as she looked up at the boy, Hal was not very tall but Sanne was pretty short compared to him. She was four inches shorter then him, so she always wore high tops to make her appear taller then she actually was hoping nobody would notice.

Hal smirked as he leaned up against the lockers, blocking Roxanne's way as he gave her a cocky smirk and said, "How are you Rox-a-roo I hope you did not miss me to much over the summer".

Roxanne frowned and looked over at the boy and said,

"Thanks for looking after my sister Hal, now if you don't mind I would like to be able to get through and you are blocking my way.".

Hal didn't budge he just grabbed Roxanne's hands and rubbed his own hand feeling her soft silky skin and used his other hand to lift her chin up to make her look at him.

Roxanne did not flinch she just glared at him and said, "Hal, Let me go I need to get to class and you are blocking my way".

"Oh, and Who's going to make me you". Hal Taunted

"No, we are" Megamind said as he snuck up behind Hal and pointed his Dehydration gun near his head.

"Mace warned me, about Hal and I was worried that he might be bugging you again". Metro dude said as he cracked his knuckles

Your suspicions were correct as always Wayne Minion said brightly

"Who's side are you on? Minion it was me who told him! " Megmind cried out with betrayal

"Yes sir but you also said, that it is none of our business and that Hal is just a harmless creep". Minion said bluntly

Megamind blushed with embarrassment and said "Whatever".

"Guys stop leave Hal alone" Sanne cried out making everyone look at her direction with shock

Sanne blushed and said, "Look Hal was just kidding around with Roxanne he was not trying anything because he knew I was here".

Hal looked at her with confusion and thought _Nobody has ever stood up for me like that _he thought as he looked over at Sanne, suddenly his cheeks became red and he got a odd feeling at the pit of his stomach when he looked at her. But thought it was probably him craving dip again.

"I wasn't"? he asked with Confusion and then he stared at the look on Sanne's face that said, just go with it.

"Yeah she's right I was just kidding, how about we just forget about the whole thing and grab some coffee down the street at lunch, as a token of gratitude for not turning me into a glowing blue cube thingy or crushing my bones". Hal said awkwardly

Megamind, Metro Dude, Roxanne and Sanne glanced over at each other as if they were all thinking about his generous offer and nodded as they smiled brightly

"Great now if you would please get your gun off my head". Hal said

"Right". Megamind said as he put his dehydration gun back in his hostler Minion looked over at Megamind sternly and said,

"Why did you even bring that you know that if we are caught with a weapon we could be expelled".

Megamind frowned and said, "Minion we are not having this discussion again what I do with my weapons is my business okay".

Metro Dude looked up at the clock and said we better hurry or we are going to be late

Megamind looked down at his schedule and gasped "We will never make it in time!".

Metro dude smirked and said, "Oh yes we will". he said as he grabbed everyone and used his super speed to get them to their classroom , Once they got their Megamind , Roxanne, Minion, Hal and Sanne were so dizzy the whole world looked like a kaleidoscope or shattered glass left on the floor.

Megamind struggled to keep the donuts he just ate with Minion, While Roxanne held onto Megamind to keep her from falling over. While, Metro Dude just looked down at his friends with concern and said,

"Did I over do it"? Metro dude looked over at the classroom to see a look of complete shock and surprise riddled on their faces Metro dude sighed and thought

_It is going to be along day hopefully my friends feel better soon because I could use some back up _

To be continued ...


End file.
